


Red Rose

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from <a href="http://chaosfay.deviantart.com/">ChaosFay</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rose

“I'll be, uh, I'll be standing over here, until the blushing stops. Just to be, ah, safe. You know how it is.”

Alistair had given her a red rose – one he'd picked in Lothering. He had to have had it for weeks – that was how long it had been since they'd last been there. He made a comment about getting to the steamy bits and Ellie called his bluff. She grinned as his cheeks turned a marvelous shade of crimson and he stammered an excuse to walk away. She had to admit that she found great delight in his adorable awkwardness and she was always looking for a way to make him blush (which was actually quite easy).

She'd never been given a flower before. Ever. Which was surprising given her parents were nobility and she'd had more than her share of suitors. And even if she had, none of them would have compared to this.

Ellie smiled as she studied the rose – it was the most brilliant shade of red she'd ever seen. The petals were as soft as fine leather. She lowered her face until her nose was barely touching the bud and inhaled deeply. The scent was sweet and flowery and reminded her of the perfume her mother used to wear.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Alistair staring at her as she marveled at his gift. Maker bless him, he was so awkward when he gave it to her, his cheeks and ears turning almost as red as the flower. And now, as she watched him watching her, she could tell even by the poor light of the campfire that he was blushing again.

Ellie felt her own cheeks grow hot under his gaze. She quickly lowered her eyes, suddenly unsure of what to say or do. She gently rubbed the petals between her fingers again before giving Alistair one more glance. He was still staring at her, smiling slightly when she mouthed, “Thank you.” She turned and walked toward Bodahn's cart, wondering if Sandal might be able to enchant something for her to keep the flower safe.


End file.
